bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Rises/Transcript
Green's House, front yard Episode Title Card: "PHOENIX RISES", written on Phoenix's fur. She shakes it off. Zoom out to reveal Cricket Green. Cricket Green: All right. I think I've lined up the perfect shot. Remy Remington prepares a glass bottle. Remy Remington: Okay. It's ready. Cricket: Remember, Cricket. slingshot You aim with your eye, but you shoot with your heart. Bill Green comes out of the house, scaring Cricket, who yelps in horror, causing him to let go of the slingshot. Bill Green: Cricket! Pebble hits the fence next to Remy. Remy: Almost, Cricket! Bill: Cricket, what are you doing? You're supposed to be brushing the dog! The old girl's shedding like crazy! Phoenix: croaking Cricket: Dad, up slingshot I'm busy! Bill: She's your responsibility, and I've been asking you to do it for days. Cricket: sighs Alright, fine. Remy slingshot Your turn, Remy. Don't shoot your eye out. Remy: Okay. Cricket: Alright, Phoenix, here comes a good brushin'. Three brushes ought to do it! brushing... One... strains to do so Sounds of glass shattering. Remy: Ow! My eye! Cricket: Oh, for Pete's sake. Remy, off I'm coming! back to Phoenix I love you. her Phoenix starts to sniff something, and shakes off the brush. As Phoenix walks off... Cricket: Hey, do you think this thing will work if we loaded it up with turnips? Remy: I don't know. Let's find out. Both boys run off, laughing. Phoenix notices something, and follows it, sniffing all the while. Aerial shot of Green's house as Cricket and Remy run in, and Phoenix walks off. Later that day Pan down to Green's house, later that day... Bill: Cricket, have you fed the dog yet? Cricket: I'm ''doing it!'' Cut to porch. Cricket fills up Phoenix's treat bowl. Cricket: Come on, Phoenix! treat box, whistling That's weird. She always comes running when she hears her food. And by running, I mean waddling. Boy, oh boy, is she old. laughs ... Let's go look for her. Tilly Green/Remy: We should probably go look for her. Inside the house... Cricket: Phoenix! Inside dining room... Tilly: Phoenix! View of outside. Remy: Come here, girl! Cricket enters his room through the secret passageway. Cricket: but is able to pop his head out ...Dang head's getting bigger. Well, she ain't on the roof either. Tilly: Cricket, I'm starting to worry about Phoenix. Remy: Do you think she's... okay? Cricket: Oh yeah, she just wandered off. She used to do this all the time in the country. Remy: What if she's out in the city and can't find her way home? Cricket: Nah! She and I have a special connection, like an owner-pet psychic link. I'll be able to find her anywhere. Let's go! Big City streets In the Big City... Cricket: Phoenix! Come here, girl. Tilly: the same time We've got food for you, Phi-Phi. At a park... Cricket: Hello, on stroller have you seen my dog Phoenix? She's a good dog. to subway Well, she seems to have wandered off and I'm hoping you or one of... to construction site your work associates may have seen her! Evening. Tilly: I don't understand why she'd run off. She loves it at our place. Why, just today, you gave her a good brushin'. Didn't you Cricket? Cricket: Yeah, kinda. Maybe she just got a little confused. After all, she is pretty old. Remy: How long have you had her? Cricket: Oh, I've had her about as long as I've been alive. Back in the country, when I was just a wee babe. Flashback to... Cricket: the Green's barn is on fire; Cricket is mesmerized One summer night, our barn was hit by lightning and burned right to the ground. day; young Cricket is walking on the ashes, throwing them into the air and coating his tongue Mom let me play in the ashes, which was super fun, Mrs. Green takes a large handful of ash, and it shakes them off, revealing a pair of eyes but to everyone's surprise, she found a little black puppy. Cricket nears the puppy The pup was all alone, and by some miracle had survived. And when we washed her off, wouldn't you know it, she'd been red the whole time! Mrs. Green hands Cricket Phoenix, and he hugs her My mom named her Phoenix, and gave her to me as my first pet. Phoenix and I were inseparable, goofing off together, growing up side by side. End flashback. Cricket: We've been each other's best friends our entire lives! Remy: Hah! Neat story, Cricket. his mind WHAT THE HECK, I THOUGHT I WAS CRICKET'S BEST FRIEND! ...Neat story. Dog noises. Cricket: That sounds like... Phoenix! is sniffing the ground See, I told you we'd find her. She just got a little lost, is all. up to... Phoenix! walks off Wh... Hey, where are you going? runs off Phoenix? Phoenix! Wait! manages to run off Phoenix! Phoenix, don't go! Phoenix runs off to an alleyway; Cricket pants. Remy: What's the matter with her? Cricket: I... i don't know! It's like she couldn't get away from me fast enough. Did I do something wrong? Did we lose our owner-pet psychic-link? Does Phoenix... not like me anymore? Establishing shot of the surrounding area. Remy: Cricket, it's getting late. Tilly: Yeah. Maybe we should get Papa and Gramma's help? Cricket: Yeah, okay. Getting Help Back at Green's house. Cricket: I messed up real bad, Dad. I had a good sweet pupper and now she's gone. Bill: Aw... Don't beat yourself up son. With all of us out there searching for her, we'll find Phoenix no matter what. Alice Green: Well, let's not make any promises you can't keep. Bill: Ma, come on! The Greens and Remy start to look around, via truck... Cricket: Phoenix! Phoenix! Come on girl, where are you? Nothing. Cricket goes back inside the truck, closes its window and sighs. Bill adjusts his rear view mirror. Bill: Are you okay, son? Cricket: Nope. I'm a bad seed, Dad. Time to return me to whatever baby farm you got me from and pick out a new boy. Bill: Uh, that's not how it works. throat Remember when you were little, Cricket? flashback You had tried to ride Phoenix like a little horse. laughs She didn't like it much, but that didn't stop you from trying. Cricket smiles, but shortly after frowns again and looks out. Tilly: I remember when I was little and couldn't sleep. flashback I'd curl up with Phoenix in her dog bed. a treat And we'd share her treats. flashback, laughs Remember that Cricket? Remy: And I remember when... Alice: Yeah, good story Remy. I don't care much for her yapping, but you know, it's nice having someone in the house older than me, in dog years anyway. Bill: laughs Yeah. Hey, have you got any good Phoenix stories, Cricket? Cricket: Well, there was this one time... Flashback to: Cricket: I went out into the woods to dig a hole. Last summer, I was really into digging holes. Flashback Cricket: I love digging holes! Cricket: I was gonna dig my deepest hole yet. And I succeeded. [Cricket is in a ''deep hole] ...Actually succeeded too well and got myself stuck.'' Flashback Cricket: HELP! Cricket: I was stuck in that dang hole for hours, until... ''dog noises Phoenix arrived! '' Flashback Cricket: Phoenix, I'm so happy to see you. Go find help, girl. Go. walks off... Oh, no no no no... [...only to ''run into the hole]'' ...no! Ugh. Cricket: She never was the brightest dog, but she sure was the sweetest. the flashback Phoenix licks Cricket, and both hug Heh... Do you remember that, Dad? Bill: traumatized I thought I'd lost my boy... Cricket: How did you end up finding us anyway? Bill: Well, throat Phoenix shed so much that she led the fur trail right to you. We just followed the trail. Cricket: You followed a trail... of fur? gasps Dad, turn this truck around. I know where we gotta go! Truck is at gas station. Cricket: Come on, we have to see if there's still a trail. finds... Look, Phoenix's fur. She's not gone yet. Let's go! and Remy cheering! Alice: More fur this way. cheering Tilly: I found dog prints. cheering Remy: I think this is her's. Cheering! Bill: You bet it is! Ruff Customers bar The Greens and Remy end up at a bar titled "Ruff Customers". Cricket: Fur trail ends right here! Customers" Well, what are y'all waiting for? She's gotta be in there. Cricket opens the door, only to be greeted by... Biker 1: Sorry kid. to sign Bikers only. Cricket: What? Get out of my way. I'm going in there! Bill: Cricket, stop. Let me talk to him... man to man. to biker Listen, pal. You're gonna let my boy in, or else... Biker 1: Or else, what? Bill: Or else... nothing. Listen, I'm not a fighter. I just wanna look tough in front of my boy. Cricket: Thanks for the distraction, Dad. Bill: Cricket! Inside the bar... Cricket: Phoenix! All heads turn to Cricket, who begins to run. Biker 1: Hey, get back here! Cricket continues to run around the bar. Cricket: a stool Phoenix! toilet Phoenix? Randy: No, my name's Randy. Cricket is now running on the table. Cricket: drink Phoenix! Where are ya, girl? on nachos Come on out! The biker from earlier gives chase. The other Greens come in, but are blocked by a biker. Bill: Cricket! Come back! Cricket is cornered by everyone in the bar. Biker 2: What do you think you're doing here, kid? This place is for bikers only. Cricket: What am I doing here? I'll tell you what I'm doing here! I'm looking for my dog! She's lost. Or maybe... maybe she ran away. Maybe she ran away because I took her for granted. I don't always pay her the attention she deserved. Maybe not brushing her today was the final straw. But if I could just find her, and show her that I love her, maybe she'll want to stay with me again. The bikers are in tears. Biker 3: Nothing as pure as a relationship between a kid and their dog. Biker 4: I remember my first dog. Biker 5: This makes me sad and angry, and I don't know how to deal with that! table Biker 2: So, what's your dog like? Cricket: Well, she's hard to put into words, but if I had to, I'd say majestic, spry, and beautiful. Tattoo artist finishes a basic tattoo of a dog. Biker 6: Does your dog look like this? Cricket: Nope, sorry. I probably should've described her physically. She's mostly old and red. Biker 2: Old and red? There was a dog like that whimpering outside earlier. Cricket: up; gasps! Yes! Yes, that's her! Where is she? Biker 2: Well, somebody took the dog. She's gone now. Cricket: Wait. What? Running out of hope The Greens exit the bar. Cricket: I can't believe it. Phoenix was... dog-napped? She could be anywhere in the city by now. Or even farther! down, dejected Alice: wind blows I'm sorry, Cricket. The trail ends here. Behind shot of a dejected Cricket. Bill: sits next to Cricket Hey, bud. We're gonna make posters, and we're gonna keep looking, but it's late. We'll start first thing in the morning. It will be okay! Cricket breaks down crying. Cricket: up, eyes filled with tears Oh, Phoenix... sobs Tilly also tears up. Tilly: No... She and Remy both hug Cricket. Cricket: She's gone... and it's... looks up it's my fault. sobs And I should've... I should've brushed her like you said. sobs Alice: Oh, come on, boy. There's no... up sense in crying. All Greens embrace Cricket as he continues to cry. Green's house, front yard Truck returns home. Bill: Son, are you gonna be okay? Cricket: I just can't believe Phoenix is gone. It's almost as if I could still hear her barking. Bill: Well, son, sometimes when we lose someone we love, it's as if we can still hear... Cricket: No, I hear her barkin'! I'm coming, Phoenix! truck, not before stepping on BIll Phoenix? Phoenix! Alice: Oh, great. The boy's got sorrow madness. Cricket: Phoenix, I'm sorry! I should've cared more! I should've noticed when you wandered off! I promise I'll always appreciate you, and brush you and feed you and brush you, and do anything you need! So, please, just come home, Phoenix! and Phoenix runs in! Phoenix! Bill: Well, I'll be. Cricket: Oh, Phoenix! her into a hug I love you, I love you, I love you! Tilly: Phoenix! Remy: Wowie zowie! Cricket: Oh, I missed you so much, girl! Alice: That's a good dog. Cricket: You're gonna get so many brushes. I'm gonna brush you silly. From now on, I'll always enjoy our time together. [hugs a ''bit too hard]'' Sorry, too much, too much. Friends? licks him. Cricket laughs Bill: Pretty odd for Phoenix to just... disappear like that. Cricket: Yeah, I wonder where she went. Tilly: I guess we'll never know. Zoom into Phoenix's eye. Earlier in the day, Cricket and Remy both run off, laughing. Phoenix notices something, and follows it, sniffing all the while. Phoenix continues to search, which eventually leads her to the Ruff Customers bar. A woman in biker gear opens it, and Phoenix is happy to see her. After rubbing Phoenix on the head, the woman takes her home. Zoom out of Phoenix's eye. Remy: Well, at least your whole family is back together again! Cricket: ...huh? Just then, the woman shown in the flashback arrives. ???: Looks like somebody lost their dog. Good thing she tracked me down. Bill: Well, look who finally got out of jail. The woman removes her helmet, revealing her to be Nancy Green! Nancy: Hey, kiddos. Cricket and Tilly: Mom! Remy: Whaaaaaaaat? Category:Episode Transcript Category:P Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:A-Z